


The worst friend and best gift ever

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987





	1. Chapter 1

Erik把车泊在Emma的宅子外面。  
那里头已经闹哄哄的了，音乐和人声隔着庭院传出来。Erik跳下车，绕到副驾驶座的那一侧拉开门，再次向他最好的朋友确认：“你真的要进去？”  
“就算是我也会好奇拉拉队长的派对。”Charles看着他：“所以是的，我真的要进去。”  
Erik俯下身托起他的双腿和腋窝，看上去并没有被说服。  
“但你从不喜欢那种场合。”  
“拜托，没人会不喜欢派对。”Charles抱住Erik的脖子以便于对方抱起自己。“你知道我不喜欢的只是自己的腿。”  
这话让Erik停下了动作。“你开始让我觉得这不是个好主意了。”   
“因为你不欣赏我对待那条瘸腿的态度？”Charles报以微笑：“那只是个玩笑，Erik，别过分紧张。大部分时候你真的不必那么介意我的残疾。”  
Erik像是被那个字眼扎了一下，然后Charles拍了拍他的肩膀：“现在放我下来。”  
于是他让Charles斜倚着车身，从后座取出后者的拐杖递了过去。  
“就别对那个抱有太多期待。”Erik警告他。  
“我当然不会指望在那里结交第二个像你这样的朋友。”Charles拄着拐棍慢慢地往前走去：“但你知道，我快要满十八岁了。”  
Erik刻意放慢脚步好让他们并行。他侧过头看了Charles一眼，示意他在听。  
“我也完全可以预见到，在那里我最有可能收获的就是刻薄和偏见。”Charles自顾自地说下去：“可是下个月我就要过生日了。”  
穿过院子时Erik为他拨开几枝没有修剪好的树篱。“你是在暗示我该为你准备礼物了？”   
“那很体贴，我的朋友。”Charles笑着摇头：“但我恐怕你不能给我最想要的。”  
“因为你不相信我能打断Shaw的牙齿？”  
Charles笑了起来。“我可不会把生日愿望浪费在那种人渣身上。”然后他犹豫了片刻：“你能保证不评判我吗？”  
“我看不到自己有那样做的资格。”  
Charles深吸一口气，显得有些难以启齿。或许是他们无话不谈的事实或者Erik的承诺鼓舞了他，最后他说：“我想试试做爱。”  
“什么？”Erik以为自己听错了。  
“我说我要找个人上床。”Charles盯着草坪，索性说下去了：“我想知道那是什么滋味。”  
Erik停下了脚步。他用一种又震惊又古怪的眼神看着Charles。这并不在后者的计划内。  
Charles的脸变红了，这也不在他的计划内。  
然后Erik别开眼。“所以你的计划就是从Emma的派对里挑一个候选人？”  
现在他总算明白他那离群索居的朋友为什么坚持要同他来了。  
“你保证过不评判我的。”  
Erik抿紧了嘴唇。他们维持了几秒钟的沉默，直到他说：“你值得更好的。”  
Charles没看他。“但我已经浪费了太多愿望在我的腿上。”他径自向前走去：“是时候长大了。”  
Erik看起来还是不太高兴。他在Charles背后又说了一次：“你值得更好的。”

Charles摁了铃，来应门的是Emma本人。看到Charles时她冲着Erik挑起了眉：“我不知道你还带了你的小金丝雀。”  
“我是Charles——”  
“大名鼎鼎的Charles·Erik的小金丝雀·Xavier，我知道你。”Emma一只手举着饮料，另一只手揽过他的肩膀把他引入门廊：“没想到我能在这里见到你。”  
“希望那不会带来太多麻烦。”嘈杂的背景音下Charles不得不抬高嗓门。  
“当然不。”Emma意味深长地看他：“我巴不得看Erik Lehnsherr的好戏。”  
Charles不太明白她的意思。他希望那里面没什么负面的潜台词。鉴于他和Erik是一对跛子书呆和明星四分卫的组合，大体上说总是由他来拖累Erik的社交。  
这时Alex和Sean走过来架住了Erik，他们是后者在橄榄球队的队友。“快和我们走。”担任跑卫的Sean大声叫道：“你不会想错过Azazel出丑的！”  
但Erik的目光全在Charles身上。  
“我们谈过这个，Erik。”Charles无奈地说：“我能照顾好自己，你不需要寸步不离地守着我。”  
但Erik仍旧没有要离开的意思。  
“难道你非要我把右手按在圣经上起誓吗？”  
这话让Emma大笑起来。Erik恼怒地瞪了她一眼，这才同他的同伴们走了。  
“真够精彩的。”Charles诧异地发现她在那种令人瑟瑟发抖的眼神下竟然笑得很愉悦。“跟我走吧，厨房里有饮料。”她说。  
他们穿过客厅时，有几个人正围着壁炉说笑，这会儿就把目光投射过来，是对于旁人的不幸不加修饰的那种眼神。Emma挽起Charles的手臂，在他耳边说：“那是些混蛋，别理会他们。”  
厨房的灯光更明亮些，音乐也没有那么叫人头疼。餐桌上放着两桶饮料，旁边堆了些简易的派对餐具。烤盘上有小饼干和车达芝士，玻璃碗里盛了蔬果条，但没什么人动它们。  
“你要橙汁还是蔓越莓汁？”Emma问他。在遇上Charles吃惊的眼神后，她耸了耸肩：“假如我给你酒精，Erik会扭断我的脖子。”  
Charles把拐杖立在墙边，扶着餐桌坐下。“刚才你还叫嚣着要看他的笑话。”  
“行吧，你说服我了。”Emma给他一支啤酒，但Charles说：“我要你喝的那种。”  
Emma不敢置信地看了他一眼，可能没猜到他会那么出格。但最后Charles如愿以偿地得到一杯龙舌兰。  
他独自啜饮片刻，Emma又带来一个戴钛架墨镜的男孩。  
“这是Scott。”Emma为他引荐。Charles同他握手，不太确定他是不是被派来监视自己，或者被迫从事慈善的。Emma可能会一点读心术，因为她说：“别担心，毕竟这儿不全是混蛋。”  
“你没有和你的男朋友一起吗？”Scott问他。  
“我的男朋友？”  
“我是说Erik Lehnsherr。”然后Charles的反应让他意识到了：“真抱歉，因为Emma同我说——我总是把她的玩笑信以为真，我误会了。我非常抱歉。”  
“不是你的错。”Charles略过Emma的那部分向他解释：“这就是为什么我总在提醒Erik他不应该花那么多时间在我身上。我同他是好朋友，友谊很牢固的那种。”  
“我完全能理解他为什么乐意和你待在一起。”Scott说：“因为你是个很好的人，Charles。”  
Charles露出意外的表情，于是Scott笑着拍了拍他的手背：“虽然我们刚被介绍认识，但我有很相熟的人在象棋俱乐部，他同我提起你。”  
Charles正要接过话头，就被一只手握住了小臂。他回过头去，发现Erik正带着某种奇异的怒意盯着他。  
“这是Scott——”  
但他还没说完就被Erik拉起来。“现在跟我走。”   
Charles看了看腕表。“我们才来不到半个钟头。”  
“我觉得不舒服。”   
“我可以载他回家。”Emma不知何时加入了这场对话。  
“他跟我走。”Erik瞪着Emma冷冷地重复了一遍。然后他不容置喙地裹挟着Charles离开了。

“你怎么了？”Charles艰难地跟上他的步伐。  
但Erik盯着他的脸答非所问。“你喝酒了？”  
“只是一点龙舌兰。你知道我在爸爸的酒窖里偷喝过多少陈酿。”然后他关切地问：“你还好吗，Erik？”  
“我要拧断那个女人的脖子。”  
Erik一边诅咒一边不顾Charles的反对将他抱上副驾驶座。  
“你到底怎么回事？”Charles看着他：“你明明没有不舒服。”  
Erik发动车子，街道两旁栽种的桦树向后倒退。  
“难道你更希望我身体抱恙？”  
“当然不。”  
“那就闭上嘴跟我回家。”  
Charles咬住了嘴唇。静默片刻后他说：“你是在生气吗，Erik？”  
Erik握着方向盘一言不发。  
然后Charles接着说：“你最好回答我，因为我对眼下的情形一无所知。”  
Erik怒气冲冲地看着路。然后他说了：“你让他摸你的手。”  
“什么？”  
“我看见那个蠢货碰你了。”Erik说：“你真的这样迫切找个人操？”  
这下Charles也生气了。或许他的初衷不那么纯粹，但那不代表他带着下流的目的同每一个人交际。Scott向他递出了珍贵的善意，他的举动没有任何可指摘的，Erik不能这样揣测他。  
“你说过不会评判我！”  
“我后悔了。”Erik脸色铁青：“你根本不懂保护自己。”  
“Emma管我叫Lehnsherr的小金丝雀，我知道她不是故意的，但我不是你羽翼下的雏鸟。”  
Erik调档位的指节都泛白了。  
“你明白怎么挑选合适的人吗？”他咄咄逼人地说：“你以为我非要插手你的事？”  
虽然Charles对Scott并没有那种念头，但这时候他不可能不为他辩护。“Scott是个很温柔的人。我看不出他哪里不好。”  
“你才同他聊了不到半个小时。”  
“假如你没有打断的话就不会那样仓促。”  
Erik咬牙：“他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”  
“你的说辞毫无凭据。”  
“你相信他胜过我？”  
“我相信自己的眼睛胜过流言。”  
“你值得更好的！”  
Charles被彻底勾起了怒火。“停车。”  
Erik故意拐上一条错的岔道。“我不是你雇的司机。”  
“我说停下车！”  
“我不会让你回去找那个人。”  
Charles不再说话。他沉默地转开目光望向窗外，任凭Erik在不正确的道路上越走越远。然后他突然说：“你是我最好的朋友，Erik，但你并不真正理解我的处境。”他停顿了一下：“我感激你认为我应该得到那些最好的、其实我并不真的拥有的选择。但我有两条不好的腿，我还喜欢同性。假如你站在我的立场上，就应该鼓励我尝试任何一种可能性。”  
Erik踩下了刹车。  
“所以是不是任何一个人都可以？”他看着Charles。  
Charles的内心说不，但他违心地点头。这种时候Erik必须明白他越界了。  
“好的。”Erik说。  
Charles以为接下来他会为自己的鲁莽和傲慢向他道歉，但事实上Erik所做的只是把Charles从副驾驶室搬运到后座。  
“你在做什么？”被放平的Charles感到毫无头绪。  
“你说任何人都可以。”Erik悬在他的上方，用陌生的眼神看着他：“所以我也可以。”  
Charles吃惊地试图坐起来。“但你不是任何人……”他不知所措地说：“我不能和你上床。”  
“为什么不？”  
Erik按住他，然后他危险地俯下身，让他们的皮肤和嘴唇几乎贴在一起。“回答我，Charles。”  
他最好的朋友是如此英俊，他是他所能幻想的最好的对象，但最好的朋友才是他最安全的身份，任何其他的想法都是错误的。  
“我不能。”Charles茫然地重复，然后他惊恐地意识到，他说了不能，而不是不想。可能他其实是想的。  
“我不会停下，除非你觉得恶心。”  
然后Erik吻住了他。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles咬着吸管，心不在焉地拨弄餐盘里的薯条。  
Erik已经整整一周没有同他说话了。这是前所未有的事，而他却无法指责对方的失职，因为Erik完全是出于最无私的对朋友的忠诚，才会跪在那个局促的空间里吸他的老二。而他竟然可耻地接受了，Charles懊丧地想，他应该拒绝的。他明知道接受Erik的援助会将他们的友谊置于险境，但明星四分卫性感的嘴唇和灼热的手指还是让他的理智败下阵来。  
Erik热切地吻他，用不经大脑的语言赞美他的身体，对他裸露出来的残疾视而不见。他的表演过于逼真，甚至满怀激情地舔吮Charles的性器然后整根吞进去，仿佛深深受到他的吸引。这太超过了，被湿热的口腔包裹的那一瞬间Charles差点咬破嘴唇，然后他用接近啜泣的声音对Erik说：“你……你不必为我做这些。”  
“我弄疼你了？”Erik退开了一些，语气忽然变得阴沉：“还是我这样做令你反胃了？”  
“没有。”Charles吃惊地否认：“但是——”  
他的话没能说完，或许Erik的吻技相较他而言实在高明许多。他的朋友只是潦草地在那里揉了几下，就将Charles送上巅峰。他失神了几秒钟，然后才意识到自己弄脏了Erik的右手和衣襟。  
“我很抱歉，Erik。”Charles呼吸急促，整个人都是红的，甚至毫无缘由地丧失了同Erik对视的能力，只能望着车窗外的树影低声询问：“有什么是我能为你做的吗？”  
Erik骂了一句脏话。  
“我要操你，Xavier。”Erik也许在胡言乱语，因为他的语调凶狠，还反常地动用Charles的姓氏。  
后者并拢的双腿被折到胸口。这倒不至于弄痛他，但Erik从不这样鲁莽，他总是过分顾忌Charles的瘸腿并且小心翼翼。而对方陌生的举动竟然唤起了一丝奇异的快感，就在Erik拉下内裤释放出性器操进他的股间时，Charles叫得就像是被真正填满，完全忘记了事后他还会有什么颜面来做一个正常的好朋友。  
然后Erik开始大力抽送，囊袋拍打大腿，如同心跳的回响——  
“你在想什么？”Emma问道，Charles差点没能抓住手里的餐叉。  
“……我在思考罗尔定理的证明方式。”他索性放下了那把叉子。  
“得了吧，你可没有。”Emma了然地望向他：“你只是想用微积分堵住我的嘴。”  
Charles无言以对，不仅是因为拉拉队长出众的头脑，更因为她身后那个同记忆重叠的身影。  
Emma转过头去，对来者露出玩味的微笑：“哈，Erik。”  
“我需要同你谈谈。”Erik的视线全在Charles身上。  
“但我正在和Emma吃午餐——”  
于是Erik屈尊将目光转到Emma身上：“让开。”  
“你他妈的是有什么毛病？”金发美人毫不示弱地瞪回去：“他说了‘不’你这混球！”  
“你为什么要和她共进午餐？”  
被质疑社交品味的Charles只好抬眼接住他的愤怒：“因为她邀请了而我有同意的权利。”  
Emma扯了扯嘴角：“你的小金丝雀独立了。”  
“行吧，”Erik冷冷地说，“假如你不在乎她参与我们在车后座亲热的部分。”  
“什么车后座？你的二手福特吗？”Emma突然花容失色地惨叫：“昨天我的手提袋和Janos的屁股还坐在那里回家！”  
“我还没有机会清洗那几张椅子，不客气。”  
Emma诅咒Erik然后迅速撤离。  
Erik拉开椅子在Charles对面坐下。  
“为什么不给我打电话？”他看起来很不高兴。  
“而你也没有打给我——”  
“别说你没在躲着我。”Erik烦躁地打断他：“我没有让你爽到吗？”  
Charles脸红了。  
“我很舒服。”他谨慎地回答，Erik不需要知道实际上他飞上了云霄：“谢谢你，Erik。”  
他的朋友瞪着他。于是他就说下去了。“但这不代表那件事就是正确的，我很抱歉利用了你的善意。”  
“我很感激你愿意为我做这些，维护我的自尊心，送给我一份最好的生日礼物。但是我不可能永远处于你的保护之下，我也不能像这样，无耻地接纳你的、”Charles顿了顿，避开那个令人难堪的词汇，“你无条件的付出，朋友应该是平等、互惠互利的，而我只是一条依附在你皮肤上的水蛭。”  
“你到底想说什么？”Erik沉下了脸。  
Charles哽住了，他提醒自己，Erik不是他的私有财产，这迟早会发生的。然后他终于找到勇气把那句话说出来了。  
“我想我不再有资格做你的朋友了。”  
“是谁唆使你离开我的？”Erik的脸都扭曲了：“Frost还是该死的Summers？”  
“不敢相信你这么想，”Charles又诧异又痛心地说，“我有独立思考和判断的能力。”  
“那就他妈的直说你不想接我的电话，无法忍受我的愚蠢，你不愿意被我碰，和我接吻让你觉得恶心。”  
“别曲解我的话——”  
Erik抓住他的手腕。  
“那就吻我，同我和好！”  
Charles几乎要就范了。但这是不健康的，人生还那么漫长，他不可能总是如此，连一个吻都要朋友救济。  
“……你不知道自己在说什么，我们最好都冷静一下。”  
Erik炙热的眼神完全冷下来了。他松开了他。  
“我不是什么圣人，别以为我有什么慈善的出发点，我甚至没想过要和你做朋友，就他妈的就只是想把老二插进你的嘴里。”  
说完后他就站起来离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

这是Charles中学以来第一个Erik缺席的生日。  
Emma好心地接手了一切。她为Charles举办了一场派对，为此她赞助了乐队和场地，还邀请了不必要多的人，Charles怀疑其中大半他都不知姓甚名谁。或许啦啦队长只是需要一个狂欢的借口，而它恰巧还能开罪Erik，简直再好不过了。  
Charles理应为此心怀感激，但他发现自己更怀念只有Erik参与的那些。去年的这一天他们偷偷去了华盛顿，那时潮汐湖畔的樱花正开到顶峰，于是他最好的朋友和整饬的方尖碑一起陷落在了粉白色的花团中。整个华府同Erik气场最搭的大概要数FBI大楼，但他还是喜滋滋地让那些落英点缀肩膀，同Charles分享一块甜度惊人的覆盆子蛋糕。假如随后他没有在林肯坐像前推倒Charles的国王的话，那么援引Raven的评价，这几乎就是个约会了。  
而现在Charles结识了新的朋友，Scott，Hank，Jean，Ororo，并真心地喜爱他们。这些人同他一样，因为或多或少有些书呆气质而无法成为这个年纪里最耀眼的人，但Charles毫不怀疑，在十年以后他们会拥有让这个世界变得更好的能力。  
然而当他被环绕在这些与他更为相似的温暖灵魂中，却不合时宜地感到Erik的无可替代。他的朋友头脑和外形一样出色，代数、西语和棋艺都能佐证这一点，他担任球队的四分卫，连冷淡的性情都不能阻止他被纳入这所学校的第一社交阶层。现在Charles还有幸得知了他的床上功夫，在他看来那似乎也很高明——想到这里Charles不禁头痛起来，“振作点Charles，你还没那么绝望，”他在心里呻吟着，“Ororo倡议的公益项目很有意义，现在可不是你肖想Erik的老二的时候——”  
“Erik Lehnsherr？”这时候他听到Hank说道。  
“老天，”Charles捂住脸，“我们必须要谈Erik吗？”  
“……我猜不是？”Hank犹豫了一下：“但他就在那里。”  
Charles顺着他的视线望去，发现他的朋友正一脸阴沉地站在派对气球下。

“Erik。”目光相遇的那一刻Charles感到意外和些许羞惭，但最终还是喜悦占了上风：“你来了。”  
“你不想见到我吗？”对方冷冷地说。  
“我当然希望你在这里。”  
“好，”Erik走过来捉住他的手腕：“那就同我谈谈。”  
Charles明白他们需要一点空间，于是他借力让自己站起来并示意Erik：“我的拐杖就在那片高草后面。”  
“用不着那么麻烦。”  
然后Erik竟然在众目睽睽之下抱起了他。  
“Erik！”Charles怀疑自己在那些想要一探究竟的目光中涨红了脸：“我可以自己走。”  
但他的朋友对此置若罔闻。走到半英里外的停车场后，Erik才将他放在自己的车前盖上坐下。  
“以前你从不拒绝我的帮助。”他站在Charles的对面，眼睛却盯着地上的某一点。  
“但那间屋子里起码装了半个学校的学生——”  
“你不希望别人知道我们很亲密？”Erik这会儿倒是肯看着Charles了，但神色同愉悦相去甚远。  
学校里最受欢迎的男孩有个不良于行的好朋友固然不算什么秘密，但是被看到这段友情里隐含着这样多的体贴乃至怜悯则是另一回事。Erik或许对此十分坦然，但Charles做不到，自从那个发生在这辆车后座上的荒唐夜晚之后，他再也做不到了。  
“我想那对你而言不太好。”Charles垂下眼沉默了片刻：“对我也是。”  
“所以那个人是谁？”Erik听起来生气了。  
“什么？”  
“你不是打算在今晚付出童贞？”Erik神色扭曲地问道：“你选中了谁？”  
Charles咬住了下唇。  
“我不打算和你讨论这个，Erik。”  
“两周前你主动向我坦白了这个计划！”  
“如果可以的话我希望回到那一天阻止自己这样做。”  
“为什么？”Erik盯着他：“现在我连知情权都没有了吗？”  
Charles感到胃里有一只蝴蝶在翻搅。  
“抱歉，”他低声说，“我不该开启那个糟糕的话题，现在事情都脱轨了。”  
Erik别开了眼。  
“你是不是觉得我会强迫你同我亲热？”  
Charles看起来有些吃惊。“我不太明白你的意思。”  
“你还在为我讲的那些话生气吗？”  
这次Charles跟上了他的思路，他知道Erik是指“从来没想过要做朋友”的那个部分。  
“我知道那不是真的。”他大度地说：“当时我们都不太理智，我不会把它们放在心上。”  
但不知为何Erik看起来就像是被刺伤了。  
“那是真的。”他冷冷地打断Charles：“我对你的友谊从来都不感兴趣。”  
Charles突然打了个寒战，但是这会儿静谧得连风都没有。他没想到连友情的部分都是一厢情愿，Erik伪装得实在太好了，Charles还以为他们彼此欣赏，他还以为Erik的冷漠和傲慢只对自己网开一面。  
“好吧，还是谢谢你今晚能来。”他觉得眼眶有些模糊了，但还是勉为其难地这样说。  
Erik沉着脸一言不发。  
Charles不太敏捷地滑下前盖，车玻璃映出他狼狈的面容。他扶着后视镜整理了一下情绪，然后同对方道别：“再见，Erik。”  
他希望失常的声线没有出卖自己，但Erik已经上前一步抓住了他的上臂。  
“我让你失望了吗，Charles？”  
Charles努力咽下哽在喉间的肿块。“我会习惯的。”  
然后他挣开了Erik的手指，扶着围栏艰难地向前走去。这就是太依赖Erik的恩惠的后果，他应该坚持带上那副拐杖的。  
像这样走回Emma的宅子大概需要三十分钟，他的手掌和膝盖也许会磨破，但他看上去能比现在更好一些。  
他当然很失望，他甚至痛恨自己对Erik抱有了比朋友更多的期待。但命运向来也不垂青他，所以他会习惯的，他只能如此。  
这时身后传来了一声巨响。那是Erik狠狠在他的车门上踹了一脚。  
“为什么不能是我？”他大声问道。  
Charles咬住了口腔内壁。  
然后Erik追了上来，堵在他的面前。“为什么他妈的不能是我？”他又问了一遍，英俊的脸上满是怒气。而那种语气，那个F打头的词汇，轻易地就撕碎了Charles摇摇欲坠的体面。  
“难道在你眼里我没有自尊吗？”Charles于是就说了：“虽然我的腿脚残疾，但我从不认为自己是弱者，活该接受到别人的赈济。”他感到Erik愕然的面孔在眼前化作一片模糊的水光：“可是你太好心了，Erik Lehnsherr，你自以为是的善意让我颜面扫地。友谊，然后是性，我甚至不知道还有什么是你不能拿出来捐赠的。难道我不明白少有人能忽视这双腿来爱我吗？！但我还是抱持这样的信仰。我不希望回忆起这段经历时，是饱受屈辱和愧疚的折磨——”  
Charles还没有说完，Erik就已经干脆地吻住了他。  
Erik将他抱起来，抵在两人高的铁丝围栏上接吻，Charles因为愤怒来不及闭合的嘴唇给了他极大的便利。  
分开时Charles的脸红透了，他觉得大脑有点缺氧，而大腿上抵着一件发烫的硬物。  
“不敢相信你觉得不会有人爱你。”  
Erik吻了吻他湿润的眼皮，事情已经再明显不过了。  
“可是你连我的友谊都不想要。”  
“我也说过我不做慈善。”Erik的鼻尖抵着Charles的，鼓胀的部位蹭动对方：“现在还觉得我是可怜你吗？”  
那铁证让Charles的脸颊滚烫。他怔了一会儿才说：“但是我的腿——”  
刚才还信誓旦旦说自己不受制于腿脚的人这会儿又显得犹豫起来。  
“你很完美，Charles。”Erik又一次吻了他的嘴唇，以克制的那种方式：“现在你明白了吗？这就是我一直想对你做的事，不是朋友，无关友谊，就是一个人受到另一个人的吸引，想同他的身心都联结在一起。”  
“从最开始？”Charles看起来有些手足无措。  
“从最开始。”Erik看着他，耳朵也是红的，但现在害羞为时已晚了：“现在球在你的场地了。”  
“天哪，Raven一直说你想约我出去。”Charles的脑子一团乱麻，他不知道自己在胡说些什么：“但你知道、我妹妹总是有些异想天开的。”  
“但她是对的。”  
“上个月她还告诫我，要是你再不约我，那我就不应该再搭理你了。”  
Erik看起来不大自在，但他还是说：“……勉强也对。”  
Charles看起来又像是想哭的样子。  
“说真的，Erik，为什么不早点告诉我呢？”   
“我们都是同性恋，可是你只把我当朋友。对你来说我从来不是个选项。”Erik觉得自己在Charles面前还是全无自信：“而且你的幻想对象是二十年前的维戈·莫特森。”  
“你是个笨蛋，Erik。”Charles搂住他的脖子叹了口气：“我们都是笨蛋。”  
“我猜这不是让我滚去操自己的意思？”  
“你看，我的生日还有3个小时才会结束。”Charles亲亲他的下巴：“而我还没有收到你的礼物。”

当Emma看到Erik抱着Charles回来，脸上挂着连鞭子都抽不掉的愚蠢笑容时，她厌烦地挥了挥手：“我不提供润滑剂和安全套，但你们可以用二楼左手边的倒数第三个房间。”  
两位男士兴致勃勃地离去后，站在一旁的Angel陷入了沉思：“但那里不是——”  
“难道我会允许Erik在我的地盘上开搞吗？”Emma冷哼一声。她可没有忘记车后座结下的梁子。

Erik踹开那扇房门时，看到里面坐着一个发型怪异的人，正把玩着一顶摩托头盔。他看起来同他们年纪相仿，介于男人和男孩之间，但自带某种能把棒棒糖叼成雪茄的神秘气场。  
“出去。”Erik毫不客气地说。  
“这是我的房间。”对方没看Erik，反倒对Charles说：“你为什么会在那里，Chuck？”  
“Chuck？”Erik有些不悦地拧起眉。  
“你好，Logan。没想到这里就是你的寄宿家庭。”Charles同他打招呼：“你知道今天是我的生日派对吧，为什么不下去喝一杯呢？”  
Logan看了看窗外然后说：“有个不太想见的人。”  
Erik用力咳嗽了一声，打断了两人没完没了的寒暄。  
“这是Erik，我的、我的男朋友。”Charles这才想到为他们引荐：“这是Logan，加拿大来的交换生，同我在象棋社认识。”  
但是被介绍的两个人显然没有什么同彼此交际的兴趣。除了男朋友的那部分勉强让Erik感到得意。  
“看起来你的男朋友已经抱不动你了。”然后Logan耸了耸肩：“这里就暂借给你们吧。”  
门被带上后，Erik将Charles放到了床上，然后开始解他的衣扣。  
“我知道这大概很煞风景，”衬衣被完全打开前Charles握住他的手指，“但你真的想在这里吗？床单上印着狼头图腾、床头挂着三组开了刃的日本刀，而且悬挂方式看起来不太安全，床尾还有一架狼形的金属骷髅……你确定我们关于第一次的记忆里要有这些元素吗？”  
“该死的Frost。”Erik低声咒骂：“我会尽量只关注你的魅力，假如你没有特地提醒我的话。”说着他挫败地抹了一把脸，然后把Charles从床上拉起来。  
“假如你确实抱不动我了，我当然也可以屈就。”  
“你知道自己会为这句话付出代价吧。”  
“考虑到我们还剩下，”说到这里Charles看了看表，“区区两个半小时，我想你最好分秒必争。”他微笑着说。

尾声  
当Erik抱着Charles匆匆离去时，Logan不禁想，原来明星四分卫在这件事上也这么快？

-END-

不好意思结尾写得比较差，以上。


End file.
